


Some Kind of Luck

by In_Medias_Rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Lover Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Pet Adoption, Sick Animals, Soft Gavin Reed, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Medias_Rose/pseuds/In_Medias_Rose
Summary: Sometimes new additions to a family come in unique ways...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Some Kind of Luck

“Thank god Halloween was on a Friday this year, eh, Gav?” Nines teased as he slid a cup of fresh tea and a smaller cup of ice across the counter. 

“Honestly, though,” Gavin groaned as the ice crackled in the lemony leaf water, “Last night took a lot outta me... but, like, in a good way.”

“For sure. Between the partying, the candy...”

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed before taking a sip, “Now we gotta take all the stuff down.”

“Can we use the pumpkins for thanksgiving?” Nines inquired.

“Almost a month in advance?”

“That’s what the fridge is for, right?”

“Ugh, fine. Only after I finish my tea,” Gavin explained with a smile. 

“I’ll make you breakfast after,” Nines enticed. 

“Well, you sure know how to sweeten a deal, babe. You’re gonna wash the paint off the pumpkins, though.”

“And you’re cutting them,” Nines asserted. 

“And _you’re_ canning them, since you’re the one that wanted to keep them.”

“Deal.”

“Love you,” Gavin said before taking the last sip of his tea. Now with the cup in the sink and a kiss on Nines’s cheek, he could set off on his mission. 

Right as their front door clicked shut, Gavin heard a faint noise coming from around his right foot. Something high pitched and pained, muffled by the pumpkin’s rind. Gavin knelt down to investigate. 

Inside the jack-o’-lantern, Gavin found a kitten curled up against the electric votive candle. Her threadbare fur was a sooty black, and her skin was littered with scrapes and scabs. Her eyes were open and watery. 

“Awww no, you poor girl...” Gavin cooed as he carefully inched his hand towards the kitten. She sniffed at his fingers and let out a soft, heart melting mew. 

Gavin turned up his palm and the young kitten was quick to fit herself inside the warmth of his hand. 

“Meow!”

“Shhh shh, it’s ok, baby,” he whispered as he petted her with his thumb, “I’ll get you all washed up and fed in no time.” 

Cupping her tiny body in his hands, Gavin headed back inside. Nines was still in the kitchen, nomming on a pound cake. He was a little annoyed at the fact his boyfriend blatantly ignored his request, but his anger dissipated once he sensed something unusual. 

“Gavin, what’s that in your hand?”

“I found this little lady inside one of the pumpkins,” he responded, opening his hand to reveal the wriggly little creature. 

Nines gasped in shock. “Oh my god, she’s so little...”

“I’m gonna go wash her up in the bathroom, mind fixing up some formula?” he asked, pointing to the cabinet labeled “Pet Food”. 

“Shouldn’t we take her to the vet?”

“Not like this, it’s a twenty minute drive,” Gavin reminded as he charted down the hall, “Make sure the water’s not too hot!”

Once in the bathroom, Gavin opened the tap and adjusted the knobs until the water felt warm to the touch. The kitten squirmed and meowed incessantly as Gavin gently washed her with specialized shampoo. Pity ached in his chest, but luckily, it wasn’t long before she was wrapped in warm terrycloth. 

In the kitchen, a bottle full of formula and heating pad lay waiting on the counter. Gavin placed the tiny panther on the heating pad, and much to his relief, she took the bottle greedily. 

“We should give her a name,” Nines noted, “I was thinking Pumpkin.”

“Hm... What’s ‘Pumpkin’ in Italian?” Gavin asked. Their other cat, Caligo, had kittens recently and they decided to name the litter after Italian foodstuffs; Amaretto, Limoncello, Anisette, Gnocchi, and Biscotti. 

“Pumpkin translates to Zucca in Italian.” 

Gavin shook his head. “Nah, doesn’t fit her, I don’t think... Guess she’ll just be our little oddball, won’t you, Pumpkin?” 

“Mrrrow” 

“Yes, I know! We have to take you to the vet first before you meet them, though, because _we_ don’t take chances in this household,” he said, maintaining his high pitched cadence. 

”Hon, you want me to go start the car?”

“Yeah, could you, Nines?”

“Sure, and you put her in the crate”

“Thanks, babe.”


End file.
